runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Union:United Nations of World One/The Constitution
The Constitution of World One 1. All clans present in world one have the opportunity at any time to join the United Nations Of World 1, so long as they abide by the UN’s constitution, laws, and land occupations. 2. All decisions will be made by the Council with a majority vote. 3. The United Nations is run by a Council of clan leaders. To join this Council you must be elected by the current Council and have been a clan leader in World 1 for at least 2 weeks. The power of the Council is as follows. 3.1- The Council will pass laws, make amendments to the constitution, run the military, and distribute land and territories. 3.2- The Council will be distributed into departments. 3.2.1- Head of Military will run an elite Un Military, appointing Generals 3.2.2- Head of Intelligence will keep an archive of information of the clans of world 1, their allies and enemies. 3.2.3- Head of Law will work to amend the constitution and propose laws to the Council. 3.2.4- Head of Finance will keep money set aside for the UN in time of need and establishes trade routes. 3.2.5- Head of Diplomacy will work with clan relations to grow the UN. 3.3- The Council has the ability to expel a clan or member from the UN. 3.4- The Council has the ability to declare a player or clan as an enemy of the world. 3.5- The Council will not have the right to tax, but it will be able to ask for money from players in time of need. 3.6- The Council must defend the Clans of World 1. 3.7- The Council can decide whether to support World 1 Clans in wars. 3.8- The Council will act as the Courts of the UN. 4. In times of Corruption or inactivity, the Clans of World 1 must create a new Council. 5. A secondary power, far weaker than the Council is the Committee of Clan Leaders. The power of the Committee is as follows. 5.1 The Committee is able to propose laws to the Head of Law. 5.2 The Committee will work with the Head of Diplomacy to establish alliances with other clans. 5.3 The Committee will work with the Head of Finance to create lists of goods needed by clans to set up trade routes. 5.4 The Committee will have to ability to govern their clans. 6. The Clans of World 1 may fight each other to control territories with approval from the Council. 7. Code of the United Nations 7.1 The United Nations was created based of the principals of organization and respect 7.2 All Clans in the UN are allied 7.3 All members of the UN must abide by all of its laws. 7.4 All Citizens are guaranteed religious freedom 7.5 Only clan leaders can ask for a territory 7.6 Respect the Council 8. Military of the United Nations 8.1 One Council Member will act as head of the UNMilitary. 8.2 This person will have the power to set up a military 8.3 The Military Leader will elect people for the following positions: 8.3.1 Head Tactician 8.3.2 Military General 8.3.4 Head of the UN Guard 9. During an attack against the United Nations, each clan must provide some support, weather militaristic, diplomatic, or financial. Signed: ~Spence32296, King of Sparta ~King Edge VI, King of The Assassins of Asgarnia ~Jimmeh, King of The Royal Knights Empire Category:Union:United Nations of World One Category: United Nations of World One Category:consitution Category:legal document Category:charter Category:Need Images